Compact disc players use optical elements that include laser devices to read information stored in compact discs and use that information in audio systems or other form of data systems. Audio compact disc systems can be found in home stereo systems, portable stereos and in vehicle stereos. For the optical element to remain operational, it must be relatively clean so that its optical properties are not disturbed. Extended use of a compact disc player tends to allow dust and other debris to collect on the optical element, preventing it from functioning properly and inhibiting use of the compact disc player.
One known method for addressing this problem is to insert a cleaning disc, on which is mounted one or more brushes, into the compact disc player, when the cleaning disc is inserted into the disc player, the player begins spinning the disc, reads commands off of the disc and moves the optical element to bring the brushes in contact with the surface of the optical element, thereby removing dust and debris from the optical element. One shortcoming of this method is that it requires a separate cleaning disc to be used with the system.
A second shortcoming to the cleaning disc method is that some systems have exposed internal mechanical parts, which parts are lubricated for efficient operation, when the brushes on the cleaning disc come in contact with these exposed mechanical parts, they can pick up oil or grease and then deposit such oil or grease on the optical element, thereby making the optical element more contaminated and dirtier instead of cleaner.